


Glittered Bruises And Misunderstandings

by Neneko



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Bruises, Eudora and Diego aren't a couple anymore, F/M, Gen, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Implied/Referenced Prostitution, Italiano | Italian, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Season/Series 01, References to Drugs
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneko/pseuds/Neneko
Summary: "Diego è costretto a stringergli la mascella e voltargli il viso perché lo guardi. Klaus frulla le ciglia, in quella sua maniera un po’ ridicola un po’ allusiva, lustrini ed il suo peso in mascara e la stanchezza che non lo abbandona mai. Lo mette a fuoco poco per volta, ma alla fine spalanca gli occhi e la sua bocca si allarga in un sorriso inebriato. “Dieeeego! Diego,Schatz, cosa ci fai qui?”
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Glittered Bruises And Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Betta3x9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betta3x9/gifts).



> TW: Tematiche delicate (prostituzione, uso di droga, violenza e dub-con fuori scena)  
> NON BETATA! Il prompt era "Klaus viene arrestato e portato in commissariato - mentre Diego è presente (per stressare Eudora). E nessuno sa che sono fratelli"

“Dai, Eudora, lo sai che ho ragione” sta dicendo Diego, rigirandosi tra le dita un coltello con gesti pigri ed un sorriso sornione. È un giovedì notte qualsiasi -venerdì mattina?- e la Stazione di Polizia è praticamente deserta, ma pare che Patch non la consideri un’attenuante per essersi presentato lì nelle sue vesti di Vigilante al completo (mascherina esclusa). La pila infinita di scartoffie, sparsa sulla scrivania di lei, sono sia l’argomento della loro discussione, sia il motivo per cui si trova ancora in ufficio quando il resto della città sta dormendo ormai da ore.

Diego pesca una cartella a caso dal mucchio, fingendo di sfogliarla solo per vederla cercare di riprendersela. Potrebbe prendere atto del modo in cui lei si stringa l’attaccatura del naso tra le dita o come le linee severe del suo viso sembrino chiedergli _per favore, fai il bravo_ , ma poi dove starebbe il divertimento…? In fondo non è colpa sua, se lei si ostina a non volerlo seguire nelle sue pattuglie notturne!

Le deboli proteste di Eudora vengono interrotte da uno strillo assordante che rimbomba tra i corridoi vuoti, seguito da una sfilza di proteste che si fanno sempre più vicine e comprensibili, fino a quando Diego non riesce a sentire chiaramente “Hey, toglimi le tue sporche manacce di dosso! Se credi che tutto questo ben di dio sia gratis ti stai sbagliando di grosso, ti avve-- _ouch, incivile!_ ”

Diego si distrae ed il coltello gli sfugge di mano, cadendo a terra e scivolando sotto la scrivania di Eudora. Impreca ad alta voce ma per il momento lo lascia dov’è. Lo raccoglierà dopo; la sua attenzione, al momento, è tutta per i due uomini che si stanno avvicinando. 

Non ha mai visto il novellino, ma conosce bene la spocchia di uno sbirro fresco di Accademia, compiaciuto per aver svolto al meglio il suo compito anche quando si tratti solo di raccattare un tossico particolarmente chiassoso perché _si rinfreschi le idee_ in una cella. Gli ricorda troppo Luther perché possa stargli simpatico -non che la situazione giochi a suo favore in questo senso dato che, il tossico in questione, Diego l’ha riconosciuto prima ancora di averlo visto non appena ha aperto bocca.

Quella cadenza inconfondibile è la stessa che si sente in testa tuttora, quando fa qualcosa di eccezionalmente stupido o eccezionalmente divertente -per Klaus, uno vale l’altro. Può giurare di sentirla esultare anche adesso che la sua versione _reale_ ha smesso di strillare, mentre volta la schiena alla sua preziosa lama (e a Eudora) per raggiungere suo fratello.

“Lo conosco, lascialo a me.” Infonde nella sua voce tutta l’autorità di cui è capace, punta i piedi per terra e gonfia il petto per apparire più minaccioso. Il novellino tentenna, diviso tra il riflesso condizionato di obbedire ad un ordine e quel briciolo di buon senso che pare essergli rimasto. Il suo sguardo saetta da Diego al suo superiore, avanti e indietro, fino a soffermarsi sull’imbragatura ed il suo contenuto, e risalire fino al suo viso -Diego può identificare il momento preciso in cui lo riconosce. La cicatrice ancora in via di guarigione che gli attraversa la tempia è un buon indizio, se non bastasse il nome che si è fatto alla palestra. Le voci girano in fretta.

Il ragazzino deglutisce. Con un’ultima occhiata a Patch, abbandona le manette nella mano protesa di Diego e si dilegua all’istante, lasciandosi dietro il proprio _prezioso carico_ : sessanta chili scarsi di un Klaus visibilmente alticcio (e chissà cos’altro). Vorrebbe dire di essere dispiaciuto per la sfuriata che lo aspetterà il giorno dopo, ma sarebbe una bugia -anche perché adesso ha cose più importanti a cui pensare, tipo riuscire a scampare a quella che aspetta _lui._

“Dammi un solo buon motivo per cui non dovrei ammanettare anche te e buttare le chiavi.”

Diego si volta lentamente, la mano libera sollevata in un’offerta di pace, ed è felice che lei non possieda dei superpoteri, perché in caso contrario quello sguardo avrebbe potuto ucciderlo in un secondo. Eudora lo sta fissando con un sopracciglio inarcato, a braccia incrociate. Le sue labbra sono una linea sottile come quella che lo separa dalla gattabuia.

Scrolla le spalle, fingendo una nonchalance che è ben lontano dal provare. Per sua fortuna Klaus non fiata, seguendolo nei suoi movimenti con bovina rassegnazione, e Diego si ritrova a ringraziare svariate divinità in cui non ha mai creduto per quella piccola fortuna inaspettata. L’ultima cosa di cui avrebbe bisogno è proprio una delle sue uscite inappropriate. “Lo conosco” ripete, senza sottrarsi al suo scrutinio, senza nascondersi dietro ad una maschera di impassibilità. Non è certo di quale emozione stia passando sul proprio viso, ma le deve almeno questo: dopotutto Patch gli riserva più fiducia di quanta ne meriti.

Una fiducia basata soprattutto sulla sua capacità di vedere il buono in ogni persona, onestamente: se lei conosce qualcosa del suo passato, di sicuro non l’ha scoperto da lui. ~~non c’è da stupirsi che l’abbia lasciato. Sono passati sei mesi, ma fa ancora male~~ Le spalle di Eudora crollano verso il basso, e lei esala un sospiro esasperato che sancisce la vittoria di Diego. “Hai dieci minuti, poi vi voglio fuori da qui.” “Me li farò bastare” ribatte in fretta, tornando a voltarsi verso suo fratello l’instante dopo averne avuto _il permesso_.

Klaus si regge in piedi a malapena. Attorno ai suoi polsi scarni le manette appaiono ridicole, come se li avessero infilati in un paio della taglia sbagliata. Le gambe sono fasciate dai pantaloni di un qualche tessuto a specchio, che sotto le luci impietose della Centrale passa dal rosa all’azzurro all’argento come le squame di una creatura marina. È sempre stato simile al mare -mutevole, in continuo movimento. Capace di travolgerti con un’onda inaspettata là dove credevi avresti trovato solo calma piatta.

_Hah, è proprio il caso di mettersi a fare il poeta._ Klaus lo immalinconisce; riesce sempre a tingerlo con la propria fragilità, rendendolo _soffice_. Sarà colpa del fatto che è l’unico con cui abbia mantenuto un legame, per quanto frammentato -sarà che è sempre stato il suo preferito, a parimerito con Ben, e adesso che Ben non c’è più è tutto ciò che gli rimane della sua infanzia ~~l’unico ricordo positivo, almeno.~~

_Sarà il caso che tu la smetta di pensare a queste stronzate, piuttosto._

Gli stringe una spalla, senza ottenere reazioni, “Klaus” lo chiama allora, ma lui continua a non reagire. Tiene gli occhi bassi, mormorando tra sé e sé frasi spezzate di cui non trova il nesso; coglie un _te l’avevo detto_ , poi un lamento che suona pericolosamente simile a _Ben_ -ma potrebbe essere un singhiozzo, non può esserne sicuro.

Diego è costretto a stringergli la mascella e voltargli il viso perché lo guardi e così facendo scopre il livido che non aveva notato, coperto com’era dallo sporco e dalla quantità industriale di glitter sparsi sulla sua faccia. Klaus frulla le ciglia, in quella sua maniera un po’ ridicola un po’ allusiva, lustrini ed il suo peso in mascara e la stanchezza che non lo abbandona mai. Lo mette a fuoco poco per volta, ma alla fine spalanca gli occhi e la sua bocca si allarga in un sorriso inebriato. “Dieeeego! Diego, _Schatz_ , cosa ci fai qui?”

C’è il segno di un morso, sul fianco scoperto dal _crop top_ di rete nera, ed altri morsi e graffi sparsi su tutto il petto rachitico -da quanto non mangia un pasto decente? Cristo, è febbraio e può tranquillamente intravedergli i capezzoli attraverso le maglie, o almeno il nastro adesivo che li ricopre, ed è la sagoma di un ombrello, quello…? Suo fratello è _pazzo._

Si guarda attorno confuso, ondeggiando sulle zeppe come un cerbiatto sotto acidi e retto in piedi solo dalla presa salda delle mani di Diego. “Uh -dove siamo, tra l’altro?” Prima che possa rispondergli, Klaus si rivolge alla sua destra ed esclama “ _Come alla stazione di Polizia?!_ Avresti potuto avvertirmi!” Il suo alito puzza di alcool. L’abbigliamento, i segni sul suo corpo e ovviamente il suo costante stato alterato… non serve un genio per capire come mai sia stato arrestato. Diego ingoia il desiderio di urlare, strizza gli occhi e si sforza di visualizzare le successive parole dietro alle palpebre, rigirandosele nella testa fino a quando è sicuro di poterle pronunciare senza che la sua voce si incrini -troppo. “Cosa ti è successo?”

Klaus sbuffa una risata. Continua a dimenarsi sotto le sue dita, cercando di allontanarsi anche con il corpo, oltre che con la mente. Ottenere la sua piena attenzione è praticamente impossibile anche in un giorno fortunato, figuriamoci ora. “Intendi stanotte o negli ultimi venticinque anni…? Perché _qualcoooosa_ mi dice che conosci già la risposta a questa domanda, Dee.”

“Klaus.” Un avvertimento - _non tirare troppo la corda, fratello._ Dopo un ultimo tentativo di liberarsi, l’altro decide di ascoltarlo. “Okay, okay, okay! Mi hanno picchiato, va bene?!” Diego alza gli occhi al cielo, sfiorandogli la mascella per esaminare l’entità del danno e assicurarsi che la pelle sia intonsa, almeno all’esterno. Klaus si lascia sfuggire un flebile gemito di dolore ma non si sottrae, e anzi piega la testa per facilitargli il compito. ~~per una persona tattile come Klaus, ogni tocco è benvenuto~~ “Questo lo posso vedere da me, grazie. Cosa diavolo hai combinato, Klaus?”

L’ombra fugace di risentimento viene prontamente camuffata dall’ennesima risata vuota. “Se proprio vuoi saperlo, non ho combinato un bel niente -silenzio, tu!” sibila al nulla, e Diego deve nuovamente fare appello a tutto il proprio autocontrollo per non lasciar trapelare la sua crescente esaperazione. “Certo, certo… non dirmi che sei inciampato con quei trampoli che ti ritrovi e sei piombato a terra, eh...?”

“Ah ah ah, molto divertente. Mai pensato di fare il comico?”

Al terzo tentativo di evadere la sua domanda è ormai sicuro che sia successo qualcosa di grave, o comunque che vada oltre la quotidianità distorta in cui vive Klaus. È la sua tattica preferita, quella di cercare di sfinirti con battute fuori luogo e repentini cambi di argomento fino a portarti all’esasperazione; perché, tra subire una sfuriata ed ammettere una realtà scomoda, Klaus sceglierà sempre la prima. Peccato che Diego abbia visto nascere quella tecnica, e sappia esattamente come prenderlo -né Klaus può giocarsi la carta dell’intossicazione, dato che ha abbastanza esperienza in merito da avere un’idea piuttosto precisa di quanto (poco) sia lucido. Ha solo una mezza idea di cos’abbia preso o quando, ma _sa_ che è in grado di rispondergli.

Questo significa che sa anche cosa fare.

Diego lascia andare la catena delle manette ed indietreggia di un passo, deliberatamente, senza mai interrompere il contatto visivo. Dietro di lui, Eudora esclama qualcosa, e lui si affretta a replicare _è tutto okay, Patch_. Spera di aver ragione. È una mezza scommessa -Klaus potrebbe prenderlo come un effettivo tentativo di lasciargli scelta, oppure come una via di fuga per dileguarsi (dove voglia andare, ammanettato com’è, non saprebbe dirlo).

“Per favore, dimmi cos’è successo” domanda, e suo fratello, prevedibilmente, cede. Diego è sempre stato il _suo_ secondo? preferito, dopotutto. “Non ci crederai mai, Diego caro--” “Mettimi alla prova” lo interrompe, ed il sorriso da squalo di Klaus gli dice che contava in quell’esatta reazione. Con voce garrula, esclama “un tizio mi ha dato dell’omofobo e poi mi ha preso a pugni!”

Diego sputacchia, oltraggiato ed incredulo. “Starai scherzando, hai dei glitter su tutta la faccia -glitter, è praticamente la bandiera universale queer! Cosa voleva, una spilletta con su scritto mi piace prenderlo--” Un colpo di tosse alle loro spalle. Klaus allarga le braccia, si stringe nelle spalle e non replica. Sul suo volto stanco, il ghigno ha assunto una sfumatura maniacale.

“Almeno gliele hai ridate?”

Sir Reginald ha passato la loro infanzia a denigrare Klaus per la sue scarse capacità nel combattimento corpo a corpo (e la sua totale incapacità di seguire i suoi ordini), ma la verità è che suo fratello è capacissimo di difendersi, sebbene spesso giochi sporco. Il vecchiaccio sottovaluta l’utilità di uno sgambetto fatto nel momento giusto -o l’abitudine di Klaus di saltare sulla schiena degli avversari, per esempio. “Ha fatto tutto da solo, si è sbilanciato ed è caduto” è la lapidaria risposta, e a quel punto Diego non può fare a meno di ridere. “La tua vita è una barzelletta, baby.”

Klaus si esibisce in un inchino, aggiungendoci uno svolazzo complicato che rischia di farlo crollare a terra. Diego è costretto ad afferrarlo per gli avambracci e tirarlo su prima che si spiaccichi contro il pavimento. “Lieto di intrattenerti” dice, e lui è consapevole stia scherzando solo in parte, consapevole dello sconfinato bisogno di validificazione che accomuna tutti loro, prendendo forme diverse per ognuno degli Hargreeves -o almeno, questo è ciò che pensa la sua terapista, ma lui è propenso a darle ragione.

Sta ancora ridendo quando Klaus abbassa le ciglia e sussurra, con lo stesso tono che aveva il giorno in cui gli ha rivelato di aver fumato uno spinello per la prima volta ~~di aver perso la verginità, ma di non ricordare nulla~~ “Comunque questo era prima che mi chiedesse di dimostrargli il contrario… Credo sia rimasto piuttosto convinto, se capisci cosa intendo.” Diego è abituato ad accusare colpi su colpi senza mostrare dolore, ma l’implicazione nascosta dietro a quelle parole è un pugno inaspettato. ~~Ogni tocco è benvenuto~~ “C-cristo, Klaus!”

“No, solo me” ribatte Klaus senza mancare un battito, ma la replica manca di verve; gli pianta gli occhi addosso, si morde un labbro come un bambino beccato a fare qualcosa che non dovrebbe -come una prostituta spaventata che cerca di ammansire un cliente, perché quella è l’unica realtà che conosce, e _cazzo_ , Diego vorrebbe spaccare qualcosa, possibilmente la faccia di chi gli ha lasciato quei segni addosso.

Klaus fraintende la sua rabbia e si fa piccolo nella sua stretta, zeppe infinite e tutto, piegandosi su sé stesso quasi si aspettasse di essere colpito di nuovo. “Non arrabbiarti” lo supplica, e Diego ha tre secondi di indecisione prima di pensare _fanculo tutto_ , tirarselo contro e avvolgerlo in un abbraccio così stretto da fargli scricchiolare le ossa -Klaus è fragile, _Klaus è fottutamente fragile_ e Diego è sul punto di fare una strage.

“Non sono arrabbiato con te” gli assicura lui, mormorandoglielo direttamente nell’incavo nel collo, perché con quelle scarpe suo fratello è più alto di lui -e maleodorante, e fatto, ma non gli potrebbe importare di meno. Quello che gli importa è che adesso sia al sicuro. Quando usciranno da lì, si assicurerà che Klaus metta qualcosa sotto i denti, e se è fortunato, riuscirà a convincerlo a stare qualche giorno nello spazio che si è ritagliato sul retro della palestra. Non sarà un attico in centro città, ma è quasi certo che l’altro non avrà nulla da ridire sull’arredamento.

Patch fa loro la cortesia di attendere che si siano separati, prima di schiarirsi la gola ed annunciare che i dieci minuti sono finiti con voce stranamente strozzata; Diego stesso ha dovuto asciugarsi una singola lacrima traditrice di nascosto ed è ben felice di poter spostare l’attenzione su di lei e la sua proverbiale empatia. “Aaaaw, non dirmi che ti sei commossa--” Klaus fa un suono a metà tra un colpo di tosse e uno sbuffo, e allora Diego guarda meglio Eudora; la guarda e prende nota di come si stia tenendo a distanza, il modo in cui evita di guardarli direttamente come se la sola presenza di loro due, insieme, le procuri fastidio... e, finalmente, _capisce._

“Cos-- No! Klaus, dille qualcosa!”

Klaus lo _fissa_ e sul suo viso si delinea il più serafico dei sorrisi. Diego si pente immediatamente di avergli chiesto aiuto, ma ormai è troppo tardi e tutto quello che può fare è assistere alla propria disfatta. _Non so cosa dovrei dirle, dolcezza_ , cinguetta suo fratello, prima di schioccargli un _fottutissimo bacio sulla guancia_.

Dannato infame.

“No, Eudora, giuro che--”“Non c’è bisogno che tu dica niente” lo interrompe lei, e prima che possa spiegarle che no, _è tutto un terribile malinteso_ , la detective ha lasciato loro le chiavi delle manette ed è sparita in uno degli altri uffici con la scusa di cercare chissà cosa. Diego alza le mani al cielo, urlando il suo disappunto.

Il _clic_ metallico lo prende alla sprovvista. Klaus gli batte la mano tornata improvvisamente libera contro la guancia con dolcezza affettata, poi prende a correre con quelle gambe che fino all’attimo prima sembravano sul punto di spezzarsi e Diego è costretto a mettersi a correre a sua volta per non farsi strappare via il braccio. “Il mio coltello, stupido cazzone!” Il grido si perde per il corridoio, coperto dal suono delle risate di Klaus.

Se nelle settimane seguenti si tiene ben lontano dalla Polizia, evitando in particolare una certa detective, Diego può giurare che non c’è _assolutamente nessuna_ correlazione con i fatti di quella notte.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: giustamente ci si potrà domandare: ma se Klaus avesse incontrato Eudora in passato, non avrebbe dovuto ricordarsi di lei all'hotel? La risposta, bambin*, è una e sola: ~~plot-hole~~ d r o g h e .
> 
> Nella fic c'è uno scambio di battute preso da un film in cui Robert ha recitato (e che mi fa sempre ridere un sacco) -vediamo se riuscite a trovarlo!


End file.
